The Perfect Love Potion
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Juvia's done it again; she's managed to get her hands on another potion and now Fairy Tail is in trouble! Will she get the results she expected or face another disappointment? Read to find out! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: The Second Weirdest Thing

**Title: **The Perfect Love Potion

**Pairings: **Read to find out *smirk*

Hint: Yaoi couples

**Rating: **T/M

**Summary**: Juvia's done it again; she's managed to get her hands on another potion and now Fairy Tail is in trouble! Will she get the results she expected or face another disappointment? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fairy Tail and its characters, then Juvia would be obsessed over someone else other than Gray and Gray would be happily married to Natsu! But since that hasn't happened, then obviously I don't! –sobs-

**Warning:** This fic includes madness, sudden personality changes, sudden nosebleeds, yaoi couples, stripping, pouring of drinks on each other, sudden crying out loud, lots of kissing, lots of molesting, lots of love confessions, lots of drama, more crying and more kissing!

Also includes lemons in later chapters!

If this is not your cup of tea, your choice of butter and bread, your slice of cake, your whatever, then please leave immediately! If you happen to like/love yaoi but might not like madness, well...just read anyways!

If you like/ don't mind all the warnings listed above, then please read and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

Please don't castrate me as this is the first time I'm doing a Fairy Tail fic and please do not share your flames with me, share them with Natsu who will put them to good use. Now then, let's get this show on the road with...

**Chapter One: The Second Weirdest Thing to Happen Today**

"A-Are you sure this-this is a love potion?"

"Of course, I do sell the best around here ya know...anything you want, I'll be sure to have...so, are ya willing to buy?"

Juvia gulped and stared at the tiny vial of glowing pink liquid for a few moments, heart racing at the possibilities of it working, of Gray-sama _finally_ 'looking' at here. 'But then, what if it doesn't work like it's supposed to like last time...what if Gray-sama ends up going crazy again? Or worse, ends up hating me? Can I afford to take that chance?'

Mind swirling with thoughts and the horrible outcomes the potion induced on everyone from last time, the bluenette gulped once more and nodded solemnly, paying the woman before leaving with her prize, a prize she was sure to use. 'Besides...now that I've bought it, I have to go through with it don't I?' she thought sadly before a determined look took over her face. She shouldn't be down like this...the potion was going to work and soon...very soon she would have Gray-sama.

'...Wait for me Gray-sama...I'm coming...'

Clutching the vial protectively against her bosom, she walked confidently back home to prepare for the next day, barely noticing as the sky darkened and rain began to fall heavily on her, her mind filled with her love to be tomorrow.

'...I can hardly wait...'

'...Come on Juvia...you can do this, just slip some into his drink and soon he'll be passionately looking at you like you've always dreamed of!'

Staring hard at her clenched hands, Juvia jumped as she felt a warm hand suddenly touch her shoulder, relaxing almost immediately when she saw it was just Mirajane; she could have sworn she was caught and was going to be taken away for being in possession of a love potion and charged for having the intention of using it. Then again...it could have been her conscience trying to freak her out for doing this...

"...You want anything Juvia-san? Iced tea? Coffee?"

"...Huh? Uh, no thanks Mira-san, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? Awhile ago when I touched your shoulder, you looked like a deer caught in the headlights. You're not trying to commit something bad are you, Juvia-san?" the white haired woman joked, nudging the other with her shoulder, sweatdropping when the water mage stiffened at the accusation; okay then, best to avoid that topic right there.

"Hey cheer up, it's a good day today...here, have a slice of cake to lift your spirits; it's warm and soft..." Mirajane said after awhile, pushing a plate holding a slice of strawberry sponge cake towards the other, smiling softly at her and nodding at her to take a bite.

Smiling awkwardly in return, Juvia took a small bite of the cake and thanked the other, sighing in relief when the other finally left after that to attend to another patron. Honestly, she had nothing against Mirajane, in fact she thought her to be one of her closest friends at the guild but...she being right next to her at the moment was causing Juvia to lose her already dwindling confidence.

'...And that would not do, would it? After Juvia has come so far...but what is Juvia to do now? Juvia wants Gray-sama but doesn't want a repeat of last time to happen...what should Juvia do?'

Then, it happened...

"Oi teme, what are you doing?"

"I'm eating idiot, or has your flames finally fried your little excuse for a brain?"

"Why you...I dare you to say that again, teme!"

"You wanna start..."

'Gray-sama...majestic as always...' Juvia swooned, her envisioned sparkling Gray looking passionately at her while punching a Natsu looking dummy away, hearts busy flying around her and causing other people nearby to grumble as some got caught in their mouths and/or noses. 'Such passion...if only he would look at me everyday like that, I would die a happy woman...'

Eyes widening in realization, she clenched her hands in determination as she came to a decision; she was going to take a risk but it would be worth it if only to see Gray-sama's passionate gaze everyday for the rest of her life. 'Gray-sama...'

Ordering two drinks (one for her and the other for Gray-sama), she quickly took out the vial which was hidden in her bra and pulled out the stopper, tipping it to pour...

Wait...where was the vial?

Yelling in alarm, she barely gave any attention to the fact that she was pushed accidentally forwards due to Gray and Natsu's brawl (although Gray did feel pretty warm pressed up on her), staring in horror as the vial went flying, its contents falling out everywhere on the dishes and drinks in the kitchen until the small bottle finally made a safe landing into a mixture of cake dough.

The same cake dough which Mirajane just placed into the oven a second later...

Juvia felt her heart drop straight to the floor, as well as her other guts, thankfully not literally but it felt that way...

'No! Gray-sama's passionate gaze!' Juvia thought with horror, letting her head fall with a loud rap on the table before her.

'All that searching...now gone to waste...'

Not caring how she looked or how she was embarrassing herself at that moment, the water mage began to sob very loudly at the unfairness of it all. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that she was in love and was now being treated this way; getting her hopes up only to let her meet harsh disappointment. It wasn't fair that Gray-sama wouldn't look at her passionately like she wanted him to, wouldn't notice her like she did to him. It wasn't fair that the vial dropped, crushing her hopes and her dreams of a beautiful life with her unrequited love. It wasn't fair that it wasn't fair!

'...It should be fair!'

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Mirajane asked, staring at her in concern and confusion; so unfair.

Shaking her head, the bluenette choked down her sobs before standing up and then...sobbing some more; so unfair.

"...Oi Juvia, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Looking up at the love of her life, the one that would never look at her the way she looked at him, the bluenette choked down her sobs and then...ran away sobbing; life was so unfair.

Silence reigned supreme over Fairy Tail as the occupants of the guild watched Juvia go with shock and confusion written all over their faces, all thinking in union and asking themselves what the hell just happened awhile ago; course since they _were_ Fairy Tail, the silence didn't last too long...

"...I wonder what that was all about..." Natsu said, breaking the silence, the fight with Gray all forgotten as usual as he plopped himself onto a seat; oh Natsu.

"Who knows really?" Gray shrugged, sitting down across from the dragon slayer and joining the chatter which had started up right after the pinkette had spoken; how very Fairy Tail like. But then again, Juvia freaking out for no apparent reason and breaking out into tears every five to twenty five seconds were a normal thing in the guild so...

"Mira-jane, another fish please..."

"Hai, coming right up Happy..." the white haired mage chirped, all concern gone from her face for the time being as she went back to attending the patrons, grabbing a nice large dish with a nice yummy fish she was sure Happy was going to love, placing it down before the blue Exceed and giggling as he chowed down enthusiastically on it; only Happy.

"Mirajane-san, a beer over here please..."

"Hai, coming..." Mirajane called back, running off to attend another person, missing how after Happy had finished eating the giant fish (which wasn't very long), suddenly turned a bright shade of red. However his sudden and bizarre redness only lasted a second or two before the neko's normal color came back, so no one took notice of it as they were too busy talking (or sleeping in Natsu's case)...that is except a couple of Exceeds who were both sitting near their own dragon slayers. Jaw dropping at the sudden change, the two Exceeds tried to decide whether the neko was sick or something was affecting him and whether it was contagious and deadly, Pantherlily getting over his slight fear of the unknown and walking over to a now dazed looking Happy looking down at his paws; the black exceed just hoped it wasn't another Juvia case of freaking out and crying for no apparent reason.

"Oi Happy, are you alright? You turned pretty red awhile..." Pantherlily paused as the other fixed him with a weird-spine-shivering stare; no it was not excitement mind you. "Happy...what..."

Carla choked on her saliva and air at the scene in front of her, turning away in disbelief at what was happening.

This was not happening...this was definitely not happening...

"Carla, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nani, Happy...what are you...?" Natsu suddenly yelled (having woken up suddenly), causing everyone near by to shift their attention to him...and then to what was happening near him for lo and behold, a sight to put in the books of the second weirdest thing to happen that day:

Happy kissing (and trying to use tongue by the way) Pantherlily...

Yeah, it sounds crazy...and Pantherlily would know that better than anyone...

**End of Chapter One**

**Author's Note **

So, what do you think? Is it too much?

Trust me...next chapter won't be so stretching like this one since we now just jumped into the effects of the potion...

Or is it the potion? *smirk*

Please review and tell me what you think!

I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow, okay! Ja ne!

**Juvia: -sniffles- Gray-sama...**

**Me: Juvia...-pause for effect- he doesn't love you...**

**Juvia: -runs off sobbing again-**

**Me: -shrugs- Don't forget to review and watch out for the next chapter, bye bye! **


	2. Chapter 2: What's with all the stripping

**Title: **The Perfect Love Potion

**Pairings: **Read to find out *smirk*

Hint: Yaoi couples

**Rating: **T/M

**Summary**: Juvia's done it again; she's managed to get her hands on another potion and now Fairy Tail is in trouble! Will she get the results she expected or face another disappointment? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fairy Tail and its characters, then Juvia would be obsessed over someone else other than Gray and Gray would be happily married to Natsu! But since that hasn't happened, then obviously I don't! –sobs-

**Warning:** This fic includes madness, sudden personality changes, sudden nosebleeds, yaoi couples, stripping, pouring of drinks on each other, sudden crying out loud, lots of kissing, lots of molesting, lots of love confessions, lots of drama, more crying and more kissing!

Also includes lemons in later chapters!

If this is not your cup of tea, your choice of butter and bread, your slice of cake, your whatever, then please leave immediately! If you happen to like/love yaoi but might not like madness, well...just read anyways!

If you like/ don't mind all the warnings listed above, then please read and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

Please don't castrate me as this is the first time I'm doing a Fairy Tail fic and please do not share your flames with me, share them with Natsu who will put them to good use.

**Second Warning: **

**This fic contains a bit of lime, meaning a little boy x boy action instead of the FULL (or all the way if you prefer to note it as) lemon/thing so please prepare yourself as I am not responsible for any nosebleeds and I do not want the creators of Fairy Tail complaining to me about me passing a lawsuit onto them when it was my fault even though I warned you! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter Two: What's with all the stripping?**

'This can't be happening...this can't be happening...Happy can't be kissing...'

Pantherlily's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he felt a hard and foreign thing slid over his lips, widening impossibly further when he realized that it was the other's tongue, feeling a strong urge to run away but unable to make his body move as the other's tongue continued to prod at his mouth as if asking for entrance (Entry to what?** (1)**). Cheeks warming up, whether from blushing or anger although he was hoping it was anger, he froze as he felt a hardness brush his leg...which definitely did not feel like a leg. '...Me...!'

And no, he was not getting aroused!

Nor did he want or like this either!

Shoving hard against the other's hard chest (No! That's not true, it was definitely not hard! It was...uh...** (2)**), the black neko wiped his mouth clean of the other as soon as he got his personal space back before glaring at the idiot who dared to kiss him, ignoring the tingling aftereffect on his lips; he was quite certain all first kisses had a tingling aftereffect for everyone. 'He's so going to pay for that...' Pantherlily thought viciously, advancing towards the blue exceed with a fist clenched and ready to strike (and no, it was **not** going where you're thinking, you pervs **(3)**).

"Happy...you..."

"I love you..."

Pause.

"Wait...what?" Was he hearing right?

"I love you, okay? I know it's sudden, but I-I just can't hold this feeling back anymore. I want to touch your soft looking fur...I want to be there for you through the good times and bad...I-I want you Pantherlily...just like how-how I am already yours..."

Either his ears needed cleaning...or he was going crazy, cause this was definitely not happening!

"Ha...don't make me laugh, you don't love me! You love Carla you idiot and everyone knows that!"

Damn it, he did not sound bitter!

"Guess I fooled you guys good huh...?"

Happy smiled sadly at him, taking a step closer only to frown when the other backed away in response; it sucked being the one to fall in love first. " Sorry...but...I don't want friendship anymore Lily...I want you, all of you...always have and always will..." Shutting his eyes against the painful bang of his heart when the other took a step back, he continued on, a determined look on his face masking his hurt feelings inside; he needed to do this. "Please...please accept me...accept my love for you...I-I-I don't know what I would do without you Lily...my world revolves around you..."

Yeah...he was definitely going nuts...

"...J-Just shut up...you love Carla you idiot!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you..."

Both Exceeds, as well as the currently shocked members of Team Natsu's (minus Natsu as he fell asleep again; oh Natsu) heads snapped suddenly in the direction of falling glass, all their jaws dropping to the floor at another unbelievable and mind blowing scene that was happening again on the very same day in Fairy Tail...

Unfortunately this one...didn't involve kissing...at all...

"L-Laxus-san?"

"Oi, don't be shy...let everyone hear your pretty little voice now..." Laxus purred (shocking everyone even more, although Happy was a bit insulted at the imitation), flushed up against his green haired team member with one hand buried in his shirt as he teased his nipples while the other hand buried in his pants...and no, it was not the front of the pants either...

"L-Laxus...ahh...no, stop..."

"...Aw, alright fine..." the blonde pouted (at that point, Fairy Tail was near to suffering a heart attack), stopping his ministrations and his teases with a small but calm smile, worrying the rune mage as he suddenly got a bad feeling from that smile; part of that feeling came from the fact that the dragon slayer's hands were still as they were before.

"L-Laxus...?" Freed asked before his eyes widened, a wanton moan breaking away through his defenses and out his mouth (much to his embarrassment), body slightly convulsing as he tried to turn his head to glare at the lightning mage who still had the calm smile on his face but had a strange gleam in his eye; the very same mage who had his fingers up his ass and straight into his prostate. Damn him...

"Eh, what?" the dragon slayer asked innocently at the glare, blinking owlishly and pressing closer as if he wanted to hear what the other had to say, his fingers digging mercilessly in Freed's prostate as a result; innocent Freed's ass...but then again, it was pretty occupied at that moment.

"L-Laxus...san...please..." Freed whimpered, shaking as he felt pleasure continuously curl up his spine every time the other so much as breathed too hard; the dragon slayer was just that close to him! 'Damn...I'm not gonna last much longer by the looks of it...picked the wrong day to wear my favorite pants...'

Smirking like a satisfied cat who just got the canary, the blonde quickly removed his fingers much to his team mate's relief, only to start lewdly grinding his ass, smacking at it hard after a few thrusts much to the rune mage's horror; almost everyone had a bright blush on their faces at that moment (except Natsu), Lucy busy trying to cover her eyes and ignore the moans while Wendy's soul started floating off somewhere.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucy yelled in frustration after having realized she couldn't escape the very sexual scene in front of her, despite the big room; Freed was very noisy.

Everyone nodded silently in agreement with her as they too wondered what the hell _was_ going on, their attention switching to another interesting scene a few seconds later much to their chagrin, their blushes getting impossibly brighter at every passing second; it was without certain that the minds of the members of Fairy Tail were officially scarred that day...

"J-Jet, Nani? My clothes...!"

"You look better without them, love..." Jet leered, smirking when a currently very naked (and desperately trying to cover himself) Droy shivered at the look, dragging a hand over his loins when the other averted his look downwards; what the hell was going on here? Why was Jet acting like this?

"Oi, don't follow me teme!" Gray yelled randomly from somewhere in the room, the effect ruined by the redness on his face; it was a blush worthy moment...don't judge him!

"As if I want to!" Droy snarled back, pausing in mid glare to the ice mage when he felt a small kiss on his inner thigh; what now? Wasn't making him as naked as the day he was born enough for him? 'That sounded so wrong...'

"I promise to love and cherish you, and provide and protect you Droy...please believe in me and I shall forever be your knight in shining armor" Jet seriously said, nuzzling against the brunette's unclothed leg; and what a beautiful leg it was...at least to the speedy mage that is...but who the hell gave a damn about anyone else anyways?

"Hai Hai...now give me back my clothes...hey, I didn't say take off yours!" Droy gaped as the other took off his shirt, grinning at the look and advancing slowly towards him with a strange gleam in his eyes that didn't look too far from the gleam that was Laxus's eyes when he was molesting Freed...oh god, was he going to be molested too?; oh god, give him strength.

"Has this place gone nuts?" (Lucy)

"I don't know...it doesn't seem that bad" (Levy)

"Levy, are you serious?!" (Gray)

"...I'm not really surprised either..." (Ezra)

"Really?!" (Lucy & Gray)

"Yeah...Mirajane makes some good cakes...didn't you know?" (Ezra)

Sweatdrop. " I think Ezra's gone..." (Lucy)

"Oh yeah..." (Levy & Gray)

'This can't be happening...this can't be happening...' Pantherlily chanted in his head, jumping he suddenly felt a paw on his shoulder and spinning around to see Happy standing _way_ too close for comfort and invading his personal space; when did Happy get so close?

"I'm sorry..." Happy smiled sadly, eyes downcast slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you...I-I just came to comfort...I...ya know what, forget it, it was a bad idea..."

Suddenly staring at Happy as the blue Exceed turned to leave, Pantherlily hesitated on whether to stop him from leaving or letting him leave which seemed more plausible due to what happened to Freed and Droy a few minutes ago before grabbing the other's hand and pulling him back, looking away when the other stumbled and accidentally fell on him.

'So warm...and what the hell am I thinking?!'

"Pantherlily...you..."

"Don't get any ideas...I just...I don't wanna suffer alone, that's all..." the neko said awkwardly, berating himself for coming up a weak excuse like that...which reminded him, why did he stop the other? What if he got molested or worse...what if Happy had some weird kink and wanted to try it out on him? The other did like fish a lot...maybe he wanted him to dress up in a fish suit and do a freaky dance like carmelldansen...

'The possibilities are endless...'

No, he did not sound hopeful or breathless; who would want to dress up in a fish suit anyways?!

"...Don't worry...I'm happy just being next to you like this..." Happy chirped, squeezing the other's hand lightly as if to say that he would never let go.

'He probably wouldn't...not that, that makes me happy or anything...ugh...'

"J-Just shut it alright..."

Stiffening when Happy suddenly smiled and nuzzled his arm lovingly, Pantherlily sighed and looked away, his cheeks warming up from the somewhat intimate contact; this was going to be a long day...he just hoped they survived the madness to see the next.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Author's Note**

Alright, let me clear those confused heads of yours!

– **This is Pantherlily talking...**

– **This is still Patherlily talking...**

Alright, we're done! *smile*

So, what do you think? Review and tell me...cause I can't hear you when you talk to the computer after reading this and besides...you'd look crazy, so better to type it to me in the little review box, kay?

Anyways, please stay tuned for Chapter Three, where things **REALLY **go crazy and have a good night! Bye!

**Pantherlily: WHAT?! THAT'S IT?! NO WAY!**

**Me: Uh...Lily...**

**Pantherlily: I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS! CHANGE IT!**

**Me: Lily...**

**Droy: I agree! Change it!**

**Freed: *silent***

***Everyone looks at him***

**Freed: *blink* What?**

**Me: Nothing to add?**

**Freed: *shrugs and go sees what Laxus is doing***

**Droy:...Uh...ya know what, I'm not really surprised at that but WHY DID YOU LET JET DO THAT TO ME?!**

**Pantherlily: Who cares about what he did to you? Look at what Happy said and did to **me**!**

**Droy: Oh shut up, drama queen...**

**Pantherlily: *Growls angrily* Nudist!**

**Me: Uh...guys...**

**Droy: Wanker!**

**Pantherlily: Ass-licker...oh wait, that's the other way around for you since you're too small to even start anything!**

**Droy: *Gasps* Go hump a tree, ya flea beaten whore!**

**Me: -sighs and slaps them both with those anime paper fans- SHUT UP, STOP STRETCHING THE THING MORE THAN IT SHOULD BE OR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL MAKE BOTH OF YOU GET MOLESTED BIG TIME! Do you understand?**

**Droy and Pantherlily: *shuts up immediately* *nods weakly***

**Me: Good...sorry about that...bye guys *waves***


	3. Chapter 3: Lap Dances and S&M!

**Title: **The Perfect Love Potion

**Pairings: **Read to find out *smirk*

Hint: Yaoi couples

**Rating: **T/M

**Summary**: Juvia's done it again; she's managed to get her hands on another potion and now Fairy Tail is in trouble! Will she get the results she expected or face another disappointment? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fairy Tail and its characters, then Juvia would be obsessed over someone else other than Gray and Gray would be happily married to Natsu! But since that hasn't happened, then obviously I don't! –sobs-

**Warning:** This fic includes madness, sudden personality changes, sudden nosebleeds, yaoi couples, stripping, pouring of drinks on each other, sudden crying out loud, lots of kissing, lots of molesting, lots of love confessions, lots of drama, more crying and more kissing!

Also includes lemons in later chapters!

If this is not your cup of tea, your choice of butter and bread, your slice of cake, your whatever, then please leave immediately! If you happen to like/love yaoi but might not like madness, well...just read anyways!

If you like/ don't mind all the warnings listed above, then please read and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

Please don't castrate me as this is the first time I'm doing a Fairy Tail fic and please do not share your flames with me, share them with Natsu who will put them to good use.

**Second Warning: **

**This fic contains a bit of lime (more than the last chapter had), meaning a little boy x boy action instead of the FULL (or all the way if you prefer to note it as) lemon/thing so please prepare yourself as I am not responsible for any nosebleeds and I do not want the creators of Fairy Tail complaining to me about me passing a lawsuit onto them when it was my fault even though I warned you! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter Three: Lap Dances and S&M?!**

'...What the hell is going on? First it was Happy, then Laxus...and now Jet? What's next, Wakaba?'

Paling as he heard a _very_ distinct sound of moaning, Gray turned his head slowly in the direction of the sound slowly, sighing in relief when it was just Bickslow who had eaten too many conches again; that guy never learned when it came to those shells. The ice mage was always the first one to tease him about them every chance he got...which annoyed the blue haired mage considering it was true and even more when the brunette recalled the incident when there was a huge table of them and he ate them in one sitting; dang it, it was just one time!

'So it wasn't Waka...'

"...W-Wakaba! Untie me, damn it!"

"Oh no Macao-chan, not when the fun is just beginning..." the veteran mage leered at the currently tied up form of his lifelong friend, one hand trailing over the mage's very nude chest while the other hand grabbed a salt shaker that was nearby, empting out the contents inside on the table before lowering it to...and yeah, the ice mage did not need that mental scarring.

'...Why is this happening? And how can he sleep during all this!' Gray growled, glaring at Natsu who had fallen asleep again during the whole ordeal; then again, he could have fainted after the horrifying shock of seeing Happy kiss Pantherlily as well as attempt to shove his tongue in the black neko's mouth. 'Which reminds me...that neko is looking a little _too_ friendly with Happy even though he just got kissed...'

As if hearing his thoughts, the Exceed glared darkly at him...although the effect was ruined quite terribly due to Happy lovingly nuzzling him like one of those little kittens that looked to run after your feet; the scene would have been quite funny and probably the talk of the week if the current situation wasn't making it seem like a normal thing.

'Where is Master when you need him?'

Resisting to cry/freak out/ tear his hair out and do both of the following, the ice mage looked for help to the strict and law enforcing mage he knew would stop this madness in its tracks with just a flash of a sword...but said mage was...very busy at that moment to say the least...or to put any understatement said before to shame that is.

'...Are tongues supposed to curl that way?'

Tilting his head to one side, Gray blushed brightly as Lucy and Ezra, who were currently stuck together closer than even Siamese twins, tore off each other's bra, looking away when the Ezra grasped the celestial mage's whip handle and pushed it upwards into...

Yeah...Gray seriously did not need that image no matter what anyone said otherwise!

'...And with Ezra gone, who's going to stop this madness? And speaking of madness, how did she fall into it? All she was doing was eating...' Gray's eyes widened in sudden realization, his body already moving towards the kitchen, momentarily gaping at the position that Wakaba had placed Macao in and was currently doing to him at that moment when his eyes accidentally glanced over to them; were legs supposed to go up like that? 'This is insane...but at least I can stop it from growing bigger...'

"Gray...what are you...?"

"...Mirajane, get down..." Gray yelled in warning, hands outstretched when the other was out of range to conjure up a spell.

_**Ice-make: Ice cover! **_

Ice shot out of his hands and covered the whole kitchen area from ceiling to floor, including the already prepared dishes and the utensils as well as the appliances, leaving the area now sparkly as well as slippery.

'...That should keep anyone else from going pervert crazy...' Gray smirked, impressed at his work; it looked pretty good and stable.

"Gray...what...why...?"

"...Whatever is causing everyone to go totally crazy is in the food...I figured it out when Ezra had turned to the madness even though she was just eating cake..." He explained, ignoring the pleasured moans of Freed who was still being molested by Laxus in the corner of the room on a table...and yeah, he was going to start ignoring them now before he turned insane too. "So I froze it to prevent anyone else from joining..."

Gasping, Mirajane stared in horror at the kitchen which was frozen in a block of ice before nodding with slight reluctance; she loved cooking with a passion but...if her cooking was causing everyone to be this way then...

"Don't blame yourself...we've been feeding on your dishes from ever since and nothing like this ever happened..." the ice mage interrupted, already guessing what the other was probably thinking about; but there was no way Mirajane caused it. "No...it's definitely something else..."

"I-I guess you're right...but what now?"

Sigh. "I don't know...I just hope Master gets here soon...all this craziness is giving me a huge headache..."

Groaning, the brunette plopped himself into a chair and leaned back with a frustrated sigh, grabbing a glass of juice that was next to him on the table and taking a deep drink from it; so refreshing.

'...Wait a minute...this isn't juice!'

Coughing, Gray barely registered the glass slipping from his fingers and breaking or Mirajane's scream at the sudden crashing noise, feeling strange heat rise up from his toes to go coursing through his body and straight up to his head which throbbed even more if possible; god he felt so hot...so very hot...

'...Is this how Natsu feels when he says he's getting fired up?'

Unconsciously looking over in Natsu's direction, the ice mage gasped as sparks flew wildly in front of his eyes, his whole world seeming to settle and revolve on the very asleep form that he was staring at, his bottom half becoming very much alive as thoughts of what he could do to him cross his mind...and...and...

'No...No...No, I am not attracted to the idiot! I am not attracted and...and...how dare he sleep while I am here...'

Growling a bit, Gray let a very wide smirk take over his face as he thought of devious but pleasurable ways of how he would wake the idiot up, paling brightly as he realized just exactly _what _ he was thinking about, resembling very much a ghost at that point; but could anyone blame him? He was attracted to Natsu, for pete's sake.

' Damn it...this is not happening...I am not attracted to Natsu! I am not attracted to Natsu...and...and...damn, he looks hot. Jesus, look at those abs! They look so hard...yet soft...I wanna...touch them...'

Without realizing it, Gray suddenly found himself before the sleeping dragon slayer, his hands moving against his will as they sought out the other's smooth tanned skin (which wasn't hard considering his fashion sense), but somehow...it wasn't enough...he need more..

'God, I wonder if he's hard right now...wait, what?! I don't care about that! But then again...if I don't use my hands, maybe it's...okay...' the ice mage reasoned, wrapping his legs around the other's thighs so he could settle comfortably over his lap, wiggling a bit to snuggle in more.

'See...that wasn't bad at all...' Gray tried to convince himself that what he was doing was okay since there were no hands being used (and rather poorly at that), 'Nothing to...oh my god...no...no...stop moving!'

Feeling his face heat up, he didn't know whether it was from anger or something else entirely (he hoped it was the former), Gray gaped in horror as he realized that he was currently rocking on Natsu's lap.

Rocking...on Natsu's lap?!

Trying to will his body to stop, the brunette froze as he felt something harden beneath his thighs, unconsciously pulling his butt over it and pressing down hard, wiggling to try and get it harder if possible; it felt really nice...

'Wait, no! God, kill me now!'

"...Wha? G-Gray?"

Freezing in terror as he saw that Natsu had woken up thanks to the ice mage's rocking on his now obvious (at least to Gray) erection, Gray gulped and tried to get up and escape while the other was still half awake but to no avail, the mage trying hard not to scream in frustration as his hips dipped lower and more slowly as if to coax Natsu's lower parts to wake up more and respond to his touch.

And no, he was not enjoying it mind you!

"Gray?! What are you...ahh"

Feeling a shiver of pleasure curl up his spine at hearing Natsu moan, the ice mage unconsciously sped up his actions as he felt a nice warm ball of flame settling in his gut start to grow; it didn't take a genius to know that he was close...and from just hearing the dragon slayer moan.

'Damn you Natsu...I'm not gonna lose...'

Ignoring the fact that it was not a duel or a battle or a race to see who could hold out longer and he was actually molesting the other, the brunette sped up the rocking even more, panting as the fire in his gut started to grow even faster than before; damn, he was so close...just a few more...and Natsu's moaning was not making things any better either...

"Gray...ahh...so close..."

"That's right...come you pre-mature idiot, come!"

"S-Shut up..." Natsu growled, grabbing the ice mage's hips and gripping hard to thrust hard upwards to meet the other's downward thrust, sweat trailing down his face as his own release started catching up to him as well; but there was no way he was going to lose! Not to Gray!

'Shit...not yet...' Gray panted, one eye shut from the high pleasure wracking his body to putty ever since Natsu decided to respond back, dipping his hips faster to try and make the other come undone first as well as try to reach his release as well; no way he was going to lose to Natsu, no way! But not being able to come...well, that was pretty painful. "Damn...you're stubborn..."

"You...ahh...too..."

Grinning at each other stupidly, they both gasped and stiffened a second later as their strings finally broke loose within themselves, both of them shaking from the force of their release for a few minutes before collapsing on each other (or more Gray collapsed on Natsu and Natsu on the chair), panting as they rode each other their highs; damn, that was hot.

Groaning as the high finally wore off after awhile, Gray groaned again as he felt the stickiness in his pants (thankfully he had it on or else the stain would be pretty obvious), lifting up slightly when Natsu grumbled about him being heavy and tried to push him off. 'Wait...Natsu?!' the ice mage's eyes widened as he realized that he just...he just had...he just did it with the idiot, groaning for the third time that day in a row when he felt a hard poke on his ass. 'Wait a minute...he can't be...he can't be still hard! He just came a few minutes ago!'

"Gray..."

Blinking, Gray shivered at the heavy lust in Natsu's currently fiery eyes, resisting to moan when the other moved his hips slightly to make his new erection rub and tease against his entrance, unconsciously rubbing back and blushing when the dragon slayer smirked knowingly; damn him!

"We're not done yet..."

'Oh shit...'

**End of Chapter Three**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for taking so long with his chapter...I was too lazy and I kept forgetting to write it and send it up...

But don't worry, tomorrow for sure I'll write up Chapter Four and send it up...

Anyways, how was it? I know...frustrating that this isn't the real lemon right...well, do not fear, we are two chapters away from getting your precious lemon as well as a surprise so please be patient! So just keep reading and reviewing! :D

See you later guys, bye!

**Gray: *sobs***

**Me: *confused* What's wrong with you?**

**Gray: MY VIRGINITY IS GONE!**

**Me: *pause* *laughs out loud* XDDD**

**Gray: This isn't funny! Natsu took my innocence damn it!**

**Me: He didn't take your innocence and you're not a virgin! If you're a virgin then Natsu's a virgin too!**

**Natsu: Actually...I am...**

**Me: O.O**

**Gray: Me too! **

**Me: O.o *smirks evilly* Don't worry Gray...your innocence isn't gone...**

**Gray: *sighs in relief***

**Me: Not yet anyways...**

**Gray: O.O**

**Natsu: Hey Gray, what's the big idea molesting me in my sleep?**

**Gray: Shut up! Besides you molested me back!**

**Natsu: What was I supposed to do? You were rocking on me!**

**Gray: Yeah, well you thrust up into me so what you did to me was ten times worse! You sissy perv!**

**Natsu: You...say that again I dare ya!**

**Gray: *gets up in Natsu's grill* You wanna go?**

**Natsu: Yeah...bring it, you nudist sleep molester!**

**Me: *takes their clothes and locks them in a room and ignores their yelling and banging for me to open the door* Shut up and bugger in there already! I'm tired with all the sexual tension...Sorry about that, they just won't admit that they want each other! Anyways Ja ne!**

**Gray & Natsu: OPEN THE DOOR AND STOP WITH THE BRITISH ACCENT!**

**Happy: Aye! *fish in his mouth and holding up a sign saying "That's all folks"**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lime before the Lemon

**Title: **The Perfect Love Potion

**Pairings: **Read to find out *smirk*

Hint: Yaoi couples

**Rating: **T/M

**Summary**: Juvia's done it again; she's managed to get her hands on another potion and now Fairy Tail is in trouble! Will she get the results she expected or face another disappointment? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fairy Tail and its characters, then Juvia would be obsessed over someone else other than Gray and Gray would be happily married to Natsu! But since that hasn't happened, then obviously I don't! –sobs-

**Warning:** This fic includes madness, sudden personality changes, sudden nosebleeds, yaoi couples, stripping, pouring of drinks on each other, sudden crying out loud, lots of kissing, lots of molesting, lots of love confessions, lots of drama, more crying and more kissing!

Also includes lemons in later chapters!

If this is not your cup of tea, your choice of butter and bread, your slice of cake, your whatever, then please leave immediately! If you happen to like/love yaoi but might not like madness, well...just read anyways!

If you like/ don't mind all the warnings listed above, then please read and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

Please don't castrate me as this is the first time I'm doing a Fairy Tail fic and please do not share your flames with me, share them with Natsu who will put them to good use.

**Second Warning: **

**This fic contains a bit of lime (more than the chapter two had), meaning a little boy x boy action instead of the FULL (or all the way if you prefer to note it as) lemon/thing so please prepare yourself as I am not responsible for any nosebleeds and I do not want the creators of Fairy Tail complaining to me about me passing a lawsuit onto them when it was my fault even though I warned you! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter...**

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry I took so long guys to write this...I'm kinda a lazy author so basically, even if I have it written down somewhere on paper, then it won't necessarily be written up on the same day.**

**That only happens if I wrote it directly to Microsoft Word and finished it (which is rare mind you)**

**So yeah...ya might wanna wait awhile for the next chapter since the next chapter reveals a surprise just for your guys!**

**P.S Keep the reviews coming guys and no flames please...I am not Natsu!**

**Now please enjoy what I have written!**

**Chapter Four: The Lime before the Lemon**

'First it was Happy...then Laxus...then Jet...then Wakaba...then Ezra and Lucy and now Gray?! What the heck? I can't take anymore of this...that's it, I'm outta here'

Smacking the Exceed that was currently and comfortably latched onto his arm like a leech dreamily nuzzling his arm awake from a dream the black exceed did _not_ want to know about, Lily dragged the other towards the entrance as quickly as he could with the extra load, gulping in large amounts of air to clear his stuffed up lungs; the current Fairy Tail had the air of a perverted and sick fantasy of some hormone driven fifteen year old whose mental capacity was of a twelve year old and the neko wanted no part of it in him.

'Now this is more like it...fresh air and no craziness...'

Groaning, he quickly took his words back as he saw Shima and Warren making out furiously behind the trinket stall **(1) **the telepathic mage had set up awhile back, cursing his bad luck which seemed to get worse by the minute if the way those two were moaning and going at it like there was no tomorrow was any indication; was there no place that was un-perverted anymore?

"They look like they're having fun..."

Shooting a very dark glare at the other for his inappropriate (and not helping) comment, Pantherlily blinked furiously for a minute before looking away as the other neko's attention suddenly settled on him...or to be exact on his lips; and no he was no imagining it for personal pleasure!

"Baka...what are you talking about? That doesn't look like fun to me..."

"Really?" Happy ! #$%^&* his head innocently to the side although it was ruined by the glint in his eye; that glint did not look good. "Have you ever made out before, Lily – chan?"

"Lily-chan? You..."

"I know, let's go to Lucy's place...I bet she has some really fish there..." Happy chirped, oblivious to the other Exceed's dangerous and dark aura after he rudely interrupted him; he was just a hair breadth away from getting killed awhile ago by Lily...and was only half that now. Glaring for good measure, the neko sighed in defeat and allowed himself to be dragged off into the direction of 'Lucy's place'; he just hoped that this 'Lucy's place' wasn't as perverted like Fairy Tail was currently.

"We're not done yet..."

'...Oh ! #$%^&*...'

Trembling in slight fear and (dare he admit it) anticipation, the ice mage sweated nervously as the fire mage smirked evilly at him, choking down a moan when the other suddenly bucked upwards, hands curling in black cloth as he felt just how _hard _the other was, his erection also coming back with a vengeance; ! #$%^&*, he might even be harder than before.

"But...not now..."

...Say what?

"I don't like the big audience..."

Gray sighed in relief, heart slowing down to normal when it was apparent when he wasn't going to go into hyperventilation mode; the mage thought he'd have to wait...and possibly if Natsu was taking too long, take matters into his own hands.

Not that he wanted it, mind you...or desired it in...

Oh to hell with it!

He wanted it ! #$%^&* it!

"Then where, idiot?"

"How about Lucy's place?" Natsu asked, after awhile, blinking in confusion when the other gaped at him in horror; what did he say?

"Are you nuts? Lucy would kill us!"

"But...she has a soft bed...I just thought..."

"No, No, No...absolutely not..."

Feeling heat flare into his groin (and he meant literally) at the other's pout, he sighed pitifully and wondered to himself 'why him', nodding and blushing when Natsu grinned and hugged him suddenly; bad feeling about going to Lucy's place be damned. Stumbling as the other suddenly got up, the ice mage yelped as he was pulled away towards the entrance before he got find his footing, gulping as he passed Levy who was trying to seduce a broom by belly dancing and Elfman who was furiously humping a door while yelling "Man" over and over again.

He, Pantherlily, was hoping that Lucy's place was much better and saner than this...

'Wow...this is a nicer place than I imagined...'

Nodding silently in approval at the nice but quaint setting of the place, the neko decided to explore a little more than just the living room, relieved when his search proved that no one else but Happy and him were there; if anyone was home then they could have been charged for breaking and entering...or worse, it could be the guild all over again.

Panterlily shuddered in horror. 'I'd rather be charged...'

"Lily – chan, want something to eat?"

"Stop calling me that! And no...I want to rest a bit" Lily sighed, flopping onto the bed and smiling a bit at how soft it was; he could get used to this. "Can you find any aspirin though? I have a headache..."

"I guessed as much..."

Looking up in both question of the weird remark and at the sound of Happy's voice which was way too close for comfort, the black Exceed took the medicine and glass of water before giving a nod of thanks, swallowing the two pills before drinking the surprisingly cool water; now he just hoped that after a small nap his headache would have subsided.

"Panther...lily..."

"I'm going to take a nap..."

"Wait, don't ya want to...talk a little?"

"No, because talking with you makes my head hurt...so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to..."

Eyes widening as lips suddenly smashed against his like before, the neko tried shoving the other off of him, gasping in the kiss when a hand reached down to prod his entrance softly and giving Happy enough access to shove his tongue inside, stiffening when the other Exceed moaned and prodded at his tongue to move and at his entrance a little harder.

'Wha? This wasn't supposed to happen...'

Wanting very much to say stop but finding it difficult with a tongue in his mouth, the neko's eyes shot open (when did he close them?) as he felt the prodding at his entrance prod just a bit harder to push the tip of a nail inside him, growling deep in his throat and flipping their positions easily, holding and bounding the other's hands together onto of his head with the sheet; there was no way he was being submissive...not now, not ever.

Shoving the other's tongue back in his mouth, Pantherlily greedily ravished Happy's all too willing mouth, mapping out his mouth and moving his hips painfully slow to grind against the other Exceed's obvious arousal, eyes half lid when the other moaned, feeling the vibrations all the way to his own hard member.

Pulling back and narrowing his currently slit eyes at the string of saliva connection them, the Exceed quickly latched onto Happy's neck and sucked hard, grinding his erection faster into the other's, pleasure practically zinging through his veins and causing him to approach his release faster, the bed creaking slightly as he gave a hard thrust; ! #$%^&* he wasn't going to last long.

'...It's too quiet...guess I'll have to change that...' Pantherlily smirked, licking the new and quite big hickey adorning Happy's neck before biting down on it hard, smirking harder as he felt the blue Exceed scream in pleasure and buck erratically against him, moaning when he felt warm wetness on his already heated erection and giving a hard buck before also releasing, flopping down heavily onto the other; god that was good.

"So...you still up for taking a nap or...is talking still an option?" Happy joked, effect ruined terribly by the obvious lust swirling in his eyes...or at least it was ruined for Lily that is...

Chuckling Pantherlily rested on the other's chest, black tail moving about mischievously, chuckling when Happy sweated nervously at his silence and the movement of his tail before deciding to end his suffering, finger trailing lazily onto the other's chest and getting dangerously close to his nipples but not there, smirking when the other whimpered softly at the torture; it was so easy to tease him.

"Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that you're gonna regret what you just did to me do you?"

Nervous Chuckle.

"Oh really?" Happy joked, gulping at the evil smirk on the other's face and panting when the other's finger trailed just a bit closer to his nipples, whimpering a bit louder when the other Exceed smirked wider at his torture; although the neko was no psychic like Carla, even he knew that what Pantherlily had in store for him wasn't good...

"Really..."

**End of Chapter Four**

**Author's Note:**

**Yay!**

**Chapter Four is finally done! **

**I know it took forever for me to update the fic but...I was lazy so shoot *freeze at guns pointed at me and ready to shoot***

**Uh, on second thought...don't...shoot me...**

**Anyways, Chapter Five is on its way so stay tuned in guys, for the chapter is going to be a special one and one I've ****never **** done before so it might come out kinda weird but it's the thought that costs so...*shrugs***

**Meaning time:  
**

**(1) Shima and Warren aren't under the potion thing just so ya know...they've been outside the whole time and have been a couple even longer than that...but Pantherlily doesn't know that, just Happy and Natsu and Lucy...**

******Okay Meaning time over! **

**Bye guys and keep sending those awesome reviews!**

**-Animeyaoimaster out!**


End file.
